Xavier (TSST)/Quotes
*'Introduction (First Time):' "Hey! Aren't you the one who sent me letter to this place? The name's Xavier. Seriously, I don't know if I could found a place to camp without your help. I'm not exactly good with directions... Maybe later you can explain to me the difference between left and... what's that other one? I've been stuck on those for a while now!" *'Introduction (Already Meet):' "Hey, player! Thanks for calling me up! I was just looking for a place to start my camping trip. Your invitation arrived right on time! I think I'll make camp here for now. Mind keeping me company?" *'Morning:' "G'morning, player. It's a beautiful day!" *'Afternoon:' "Hey, how are you doing? The weather feels great." *'Evening:' "What a lovely evening, player!" *'Night:' "Hi, player. How was your dinner? Mine was uh-mazing!" *'Player shows him a pet:' "Are you showing this to me? Marvelous!" *'Player shows him one of the farm animals:' "Hey, awesome! I love this animal!" *'Win a Contest:' "Congrats on winning. Pretty amazing. That's really something." *'Lost a Contest:' "It looks like you lost, huh? Don't fret about it. You'll do better next year!" *'Talk too Much:' "I show my face in Funville from time to time." *'Favourite:' "Chocolate Cake is really delicious. Thank you. I can't wait to eat it!" *'Loved:' "Oh, thank you! You have a good taste." *'Liked:' "Thank you! You're a good person." *'Neutral:' "Yeah! Thanks!" *'Dislike:' "I don't like it too much." *'Hated:' "Oh no, I hate this." *'Horror:' "I don't really like this. Please don't give me anymore." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "What's this? A birthday gift? You didn't have to do that. Thanks, though!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "Hey now... even on my birthday, you should know better." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Aww, that's too much." *'White:' "At long last, I'm here!" *'Black:' "I missed everyone so much! I just had to come back and visit!" *'Blue:' "Hey, how's the idol training? Working hard is nice, but you'd better take a rest sometime." *'Purple:' "If you've got time, come hang out at Delight Apartment. I'll welcome you there." *'Yellow:' "Margrethe's cooking is totally delicious. She's the one person I don't think I could beat." *'Orange:' "Are you embarrassed? You have nothing to be ashamed of. I love you for you, quirks and all. Heh... you're always so cute when you smile." *'Orange (Male):' "I'm just not interested in socialising1. I think traveling is the best way to share interests with people." *'Teal:' "I promise I won't cheat or anything when we're married!☆ Honest!" *'Teal (Male):' "There's a girl I've been thinking about! Do you want to know who is she? Oh no! That's a little harsh..." *'Green:' "Wow, player! It's great having a family. That's exactly what I think." *'Green (Male):' "I must say, becoming buddies with you is a dream come true." *'Pink:' "One of the things I love about being married to you is that I know you even better now than when we were dating." *'Pink (Male):' "I'm not too interested in marriage yet. I could see myself having a girlfriend, but not a wife." *'Red:' "Yo, player. What's up? I was wondering how you are doing today. Why? I don't know..." *'Red (Male):' "I love collecting stamps. I have a small box where I keep interesting and exotic gems. Traveling is a hobby too, I suppose. It's fun going to an unfamiliar place.: *'Rainbow:' "Hello, player. How is your land plot? My campground is not doing well, but I'm fine. I'm thinking about staying in this town so that I can stay with you." *'Rainbow (Male):' "The best kinds of friends are the ones who will stop and help when they find someone in trouble. I believe kindness is its own reward, but it'll also help you go up another level! Like, literally! How cool is that?!" 1. British spelling is used regardless of version. Christmas: "Today is Christmas! Would you like to go for a dinner with me, player?" *'Yes:' "Magnificent. Well then, see you in my campground at 18:00!" *'No:' "I see... Are you feeling well, player? I suppose I'd better celebrate alone." (Xavier leaves) These lines are said if the female player chooses to marry Xavier. *'Before Married:' "Ahem, player. What's up? We're getting married. I wonder what it's like to have you as my wife? I can't imagine..." *'Having a Child:' "How are you feeling? Your health is important, so you can let me do some work. You're fine? Oh, I see. Well, alright then..." *'Having another Child:' "Whoa, what a surprise! I'm gonna be a daddy! Once again! I'm over the moon!" *'After Childbirth:' "It was my dream to play with a kid of my own." *'First Child grows up:' "Child likes to pull a lot of naughty pranks. It's tough being a parent." *'Second Child grows up:' "It's a real load off when kids get this big. You don't have to tell them what to do all the time." These lines are said after the male player is married, or after the female player is married to another bachelor. *'Before Married:' "You seem really happy, player. Is getting married really that great? It's a real mystery to me." *'Having a Child:' "I heard you're pregnant. I look forward to your baby." *'Having another Child:' "I heard you're pregnant again. I look forward to your second baby." *'After Childbirth:' "You have a baby! Congratulations!" *'First Child grows up:' "Does Child'(s)1 face look charming?" *'Second Child grows up:' "Sometimes being siblings means it's easier to tick each other off." 1. If your child's name ends in "s" or "se", then he will use apostrophe only (e.g. "Does Harris' face look charming?", "Does Chase' face look charming?") *'When dating:' "I don't like the dating event, it doesn't seem interesting enough." *'Engaged:' "Ulrich told me we're getting married in 1 year." *'After marriage:' "It doesn't really feel like we're married. Well... That's okay." *'Zaneta is born:' "Zaneta says Eric and Sascha are weird! That's not true, right?" *'Zaneta grows up:' "Jocelyn, Zaneta, and I are going to create our own event together! It's gonna be AWESOME!" Category:Story of World (game) Quotes Category:Sub pages